midchildan_grievousfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate Testarossa
Fate Testarossa, known as 1st Captain Testarossa ''' to the battle droids and shortened to '''Captain Testarossa by Grievous, is one of the protagonists in Mid-Childan Grievous. She was Nanoha Takamachi's rival, and later best friend and partner. She and Nanoha first clashed during the Jewel Seed Incident on Earth, where Fate was trying to collect the Jewel Seeds for her abusive mother, Precia Testarossa. Defeated by Nanoha and abandoned by her mother, Fate becomes a member of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, where she solved numerous cases on her home planet of Mid-Childa. She likes a hero Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Personality Fate is a very serious and strong-willed person. At first, she was rather cold to Nanoha, but starts to show her kind and protective side after realizing how much Nanoha has reached out to her. Learning of her own origins has led her to question herself, and at times wonder about her own worth, but after seeing Alicia in the Book Of Darkness, she has come to see herself as her own person. She is especially driven to solve incidents similar to the one that happened with her mother, and ensure that other children do not have to suffer like she did. Fate tends to worry about others fairly often, especially Nanoha in wake of the incident in which she was nearly crippled, and her children, Erio, Caro and Vivio but will not hesitate to spank them if they do something wrong. that likes Grievous.]] As a result, she is more permissive and protective as a parent than Nanoha , running over to Vivio when she trips rather than having her come to her. Despite her toughness, she is shown to be very shy at times, often blushing several times around General Grievous when he compliments her outfits such as her Barrier Jacket. She really cares for the General and is upset at the other girls for getting in her way of dating him. History Meeting General Grievous At Long Arch, Fate Testarossa, Nanoha Takamachi, Vita, and Signum were commanded by Reinforce Zwei to go meet the visitors. When the visitors turned out to be the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Fate stood there while Nanoha introduced herself to a nervous Kaleesh General named Grievous. He was blushing due to how pretty she and other Riot Force 6 members were. Fate then told Grievous it was okay to say they were pretty. Nanoha then told Grievous to come and greet Lieutenant Colonel Yagami. As they were walking back into Long Arch, the IG-100 MagnaGuard known as IG-101 asked Nanoha if Vita was a kid causing Vita to snap and try to kill IG-101. Nanoha ordered Vita to stand down, but Vita didn't listen causing Grievous to jump in the way saving his Guard from Graf Eisen wounding himself. Fate tried to warn Grievous of the attack but Signum said to just let Grievous learn he can't save his troops which made Fate question Signum. When Grievous was in the hospital, Fate was happy that Grievous wasn't hurt. Appearances * (first appearance) * * * * Category:Heroes Category:Mages Category:Confederacy Members Category:Riot Force 6 Members